


Marked

by Vixilancia



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 11:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixilancia/pseuds/Vixilancia





	Marked

Aidan whined as Samson thoroughly pounded them. It was overwhelming, they tried to silence themselves, bring a hand up to cover their mouth, but they were so caught in the moment they couldn't even think to move. Their relationship was no mystery to some of the templars in the lower ranks, but the higher ups were clueless. Maybe they just wanted to be.

They'd snuck into a store room, there were probably templars and mages walking past right now. If the knight captain or commander found the both of them intertwined together like this, they would be probably killed. Aidan didn't know why that made it feel even better.

Samson slowed down the pace, gliding out slightly before slamming back in. Aidan felt like a scream was about to burst from their lips, they buried their head in the others neck. He slammed back in one more time before Aidan lost composure entirely. They bit down as hard on his shoulder as they came all over themselves. They heard Samson let out a noise half between a moan and a growl, as he picked up his faster pace again.

Aidan bit down even harder as Samson finished. They reveled in being filled up so well but, there was something about feeling slick come trickling down their legs that set their blood aflame. They could taste metal when they relaxed their jaw, like they'd had a copper in their mouth. 

They pulled away just as vermillion droplets rolled down Samson's chest. He'd either been too distracted to notice the puncture of his skin, or it made him feel it even more. Aidan wasn't sure what one, and they didn't even have to wait to find out.

“Mmm,” Samson softly spoke stroking the small of the others’ back, clearly still coming down, “Where did that come from.”

Aidan leant in to cup his face, “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

They kissed the tip of his nose, making him grin. He braced one of his hands onto their back, pulling them so their face was directly above his. 

“You bit me,” He said, grin unwavering, “you bit me and I am bleeding and you are, amazing.”

Aidan giggled, “I was going to heal you but, my marks suit you.”

Samson gazed into their eyes before pulling them down to kiss them gently, tasting their rosewater lip gloss. Aidan clearly liked to kiss harder, fumbling onto their knees to get more leverage. 

When their lips parted, they were still not even an inch away from each other. “You know, if they suit me this much, maybe you should give me more.”

Aidan kissed him again, then continued down his neck before reaching that sensitive spot and biting lightly. Samson made that noise again, it was lighter this time, he'd remembered they weren't supposed to be heard.

He brushed a lock of curly blonde hair from their face, whispering heavily into their ear, “Yes, just like that.”

They giggled again before biting down on the same spot but even harder, “Well then, that can certainly be arranged.”


End file.
